Dia Memang Aneh, Tapi Aku Mencintainya
by Lavemo
Summary: Ini tentang sebuah kisah dari sudut pandang Yuuta tentang keraguannya terhadap Rikka, Sanggupkah Yuuta mengatasi keraguannya sendiri? Please RnR yaa..
1. Chapter 1

Halo semuanya,

Karena kesibukan dan banyak kegiatan, saya baru bisa buka FF hari ini,

Fic HM saya masih proses, dan ini ada fic singkat terbaru saya,

Semoga suka, dan please RnR yaa :D

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

**Chuunibyou Demo Koi Ga Shitai! hanyalah milik Kyoto Animation**

* * *

**_Chuunibyou Demo Koi Ga Shitai! : Dia Memang Aneh, Tapi Aku Mencintainya_**

_Di hari libur ini,_  
_Sejak bangun beberapa menit yang lalu,_  
_Entah sudah berapa lama aku bersandar di balkon apartemen ku ini, tapi masih saja aku belum menemukan jawaban atas masalahku ini._  
_Ketika kupandangi langit, samar samar sinar mentari mulai kurasakan, sebetulnya sama saja, tapi kurasakan waktu berjalan lebih cepat._

"Yuuta"

_Perlahan aku menoleh ke sumber suara itu, suara yang hampir setiap hari kudengar. Dan tak bisa ku pungkiri aku pun memang menyukai suara yang terdengar manja itu._

"Yuuta . ."

"Yuuta . . "

"Yuuuta . . "

"Ada apa?" balasku pelan.

" . . . "

"Aku kaget kau bangun sepagi ini."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bukankah Dark Flame Master lebih menyukai kegelapan?"

" . . . "

_Ya, dia adalah Rikka Takanashi, gadis yang akhir akhir ini membuatku tertarik padanya dan akhirnya kami saling terikat kontrak, atau apalah namanya itu._  
_Dia adalah pengidap syndrom Chuunibyou, suatu penyakit yang membuat pengidapnya selalu saja bertingkah dan mengkhayal hal hal aneh, bahkan aku yakin itu hal normal dan semua orang pasti pernah mengalaminya, dia hanya butuh proses, sama sepertiku waktu masih mengidap chuunibyou dulu._  
_Dan sampai sekarang pun aku masih belum menemukan alasan kenapa aku bisa menyukai gadis ini,_

_kenapa tidak dengan Shinka Nibutani? Yang lebih seksi, lebih pintar dan lebih menarik?_

_Atau dengan Satone Shichimiya? Gadis teman masa SMP ku yang lebih asyik dan lebih manis?_

_Ah entahlah, aku tak pernah mengerti apa itu arti cinta, aku pun juga sampai sekarang masih belum mengerti apa maksud kata kata temanku Makoto Isshiki, tentang "Tak perlu alasan untuk mencintai seseorang!"_  
_Ah bulshit! Semua orang melakukan suatu hal pasti punya alasan! Ku rasa aku harus membalas gaya sok kerenmu itu suatu hari nanti!_

"Rikka, aku sudah bilang jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan itu lagi."

"Memangnya kenapa? Kan keren, kita sudah terikat kontrak kuat, jadi aku panggil kau Dark Flame Master, dan kau panggil Aku Wicked Eye."

"Aah terserahlah."

"Jangan jangan kau ingin merahasiakan identitasm aslimu di dunia ini?"

"Namaku Yuuta Togashi! Dan kau adalah Rikka Takanashi, bukan Dark Flame Master atau Wicked Eye atau apapun itu!"

". . ."

"T-tapi.." Ucap Rikka lirih.

"Tidak ada kata tapi! Dengar! Kau itu sudah SMU, seharusnya kau lebih dewasa sedikit!"

_Aku sejenak terdiam dan mulai mengatur napasku yang mulai kacau karena emosiku tadi, aku melihat mata Rikka berkaca kaca. Sepertinya dia mau menangis. Aku pun jadi menoleh karena tak kuasa melihatnya, sejenak kemudian barulah aku sadar akan kesalahanku._  
_Dan akupun mulai menyadari Rikka sudah menghilang dari hadapanku. __Tak perlu menunggu lagi, aku harus mengejarnya! Aku hanya bisa berharap dia tidak jauh dari apartemen ini._

_"Aku memang bodoh!"_

_"Aku sangat egois!"_

_"Aku sama sekali tak pernah memikirkannya!"_

_Dalam hati ku kutuk diriku ini, kenapa aku begitu bodoh? Kenapa aku selalu membanding bandingkan Rikka dengan wanita lainnya?_

_Bukankah Rikka tidak pernah membandingkan aku dengan pria manapun? Bukankah dia selalu memperhatikanku dan menganggapku spesial?_

_Bukankah selama ini dia menerima aku apa adanya? Kalau begitu, kenapa aku tidak bisa menerima dia apa adanya hanya karena dia terkena syndrom chuunibyou?_

_Oh Tuhan, aku sungguh buruk!_

xXx

**To be continued . . .**

* * *

Kentang banget ya? Maklum sudah lama gak buat fanfic jadi sekarang mulai suka kehabisan ide -_-

Maaf sementara segini dulu, next time bakal di update lagi,

Please Review ya :)


	2. Chapter 2

Halo semuanya,

Maaf baru bisa update, akhir akhir ini sibuk sekali,

Selamat membaca :D

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

**Chuunibyou Demo Koi Ga Shitai! hanyalah milik Kyoto Animation**

* * *

_"Seharusnya dia ada di sekitar sini, dimana dia?"_

Yuuta terus mencari ke tempat yang biasanya mereka kunjungi, di taman, di stasiun, bahkan di ruang klub juga tidak ada, bahkan di telpon pun ponsel Rikka tidak aktif.

_"Kurasa aku harus bertanya pada teman teman."_

Yuuta segera meraih kembali ponselnya dan mencari daftar nama dalam kontak handphone nya.

_"Mungkin saja dia bersama Dekomori."_ ucap Yuuta dalam hati.

**_Tuut . . tuut . ._**

"Yo! Selamat pagi, Dark Flame Master"

" . . . ?"

" Apa kau sedang terdesak? Seberapa kuatkah musuhmu sampai kau perlu bantuan dan menghubungiku?" ucap Dekomori antusias.

"Dekomori, apa sekarang Rikka sedang bersamamu?

"Aku bersama dengan Master atau tidak itu informasi rahasia, informasi kami sangat terbatas kalau untuk orang biasa sepertimu."

"Cepat katakan atau besok aku akan mengganti makan siangmu dengan susu panas!" bentak Yuuta kesal.

"Ugh! Kau masih saja tahu kelemahanku!"

"Ayo cepat jawab!"

"Di mengerti! Dekomori tidak bertemu dengan Master seharian ini."

"...oke, terima kasih, bye!"

Yuuta mulai putus asa, seluruh usahanya pun sia sia dan tak terasa sore pun mulai berganti menjadi malam.

xXx

_"Hari sudah gelap, sebaiknya aku pulang, mungkin saja dia sudah pulang."_

Yuuta berjalan pulang dalam gelap, dan lampu lampu jalan perlahan mulai bersinar menerangi jalanan.

Setiap melangkah, Yuuta selalu merasakan ada yang memperhatikannya, dan dia sudah tak tahan lagi.

Dia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan sebuah siluet bayangan seseorang di balik tiang listrik.

"Rikka, kau di situ kan? Keluarlah, kenapa bersembunyi?"

Lama tak terdengar jawaban, membuatnya kesal dan langsung dia mendekat dan mendapati Rikka yang terlihat aneh.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Yuuta

"B..bagaimana bisa kau melihatku?" balas Rikka kaget.

"Tentu saja aku bisa melihatmu"

"Padahal aku sudah memasang magic kekkai, satu satunya pertahanan sempurna terbaikku" keluh Rikka.

"Untuk apa kau susah susah melakukan itu?" tanya Yuuta heran.

"Karena aku melihat ada roh jahat menguasai dirimu, aku sangat takut, jadi aku sudah bersiap untuk itu semua."

Yuuta semakin heran dengan tingkah laku Rikka,

Dan dia mulai melihat Rikka meraih sesuatu dari ransel kecil miliknya.

"_Cake?"_

"Darimana kau dapat cake itu?" tanya Yuuta.

"Aku pernah melihat iklan toko yang menarik soal cake ini, karena cocok sekali untukmu, maka aku membelinya."

"Jadi seharian ini kau membeli cake karena iklan?" Yuuta semakin bingung.

"Kau tak tahu apa apa karena saat ini kau sedang di kuasai oleh penguasa kegelapan! Cake ini ampuh untuk meluluhkan hati manusia, bahkan setan atau sejenis roh jahat pun bisa keluar dari hatinya jika memakan cake ini." seru Rikka dengan polosnya.

". . . . . . ."

"Yuuta?"

_"Hmmffh."_

Yuuta tertawa

"Yuuta! Kenapa kau menertawakanku?" Rikka menjadi heran.

"Untuk apa aku menertawakanmu? Aku cuma geli mendengarnya" balas Yuuta dengan senyum.

"Aku hanya takut pada pengaruh roh jahat yang sudah mempengaruhimu itu karena sikapmu tadi pagi." Rikka tertunduk pelan.

"Bukan begitu." Yuuta memeluk erat Rikka.

"Kau tahu aku sangat khawatir padamu? kau menghilang seharian, kau pikir aku bisa tenang tanpa ada kau di sisiku? Ayo pulang, kita makan cake ini bersama sama. Kurasa roh jahat itu sudah mulai pergi dari hatiku."

Rikka terdiam sesaat, dan dia pun membalas pelukan Yuuta yang terasa begitu hangat.

"Maafkan aku, mungkin caraku salah memperlakukanmu, lakukan saja apa yang kau mau, aku tidak akan memaksamu berubah menjadi orang lain, aku mencintaimu apa adanya," bisik Yuuta lembut.

"Eh?"

" . . . "

_"Aku paling suka dengan Yuuta yang seperti ini, daisuki yo, Yuuta." _bisik Rikka dalam hati.

Dan mereka pun akhirnya pulang dengan saling menggenggam tangan masing masing dan membawa sebuah oleh oleh,

sebuah cake pengusir roh jahat!

xXx

**THE END**

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga,

Berasa beraturan ini paragraf,

Kok rasanya susah banget ya ngatur paragraf disini, ngeditnya pakai notepad sih.

Ada uneg uneg? komentar? Dislike?

Please RnR ya :)

Terima kasih :D


End file.
